


Ayame

by Shiro_nana



Category: Arashi (Band), Hey! Say! JUMP, Japanese Actor RPF, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Shige is a successful photographer. He gets an offer to teach in the university in which his best friend Tegoshi works.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowemperor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowemperor/gifts), [Yuki18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki18/gifts).



> Shige's solo in Neverland and general behaviour when it comes to LGBTQ matters inspired me to write this. It's going to be multi-chaptered, and I might develop mentioned pairings or other pairings in the same universe later in other fics :)
> 
> Thanks Ryo-chan (rainbowemperor) for motivating me in many ways ;)  
> And thanks Kuri-chan (Yuki18) for sharing my over-enthusiasm <3

“Perfect, Nakamura-san! We’re done. Otsukaresamadeshita!”

Shige turned off his camera with a satisfied smile, waiting for the model to go change before wrapping up his equipment. Unfortunately, it seemed that the woman didn’t intend to leave anytime soon. She approached him instead, with a seductive predatory smile.

“Ne~ Kato-san, are you free tonight?”

The cameraman looked at her with an apologetic smile.

“Gomen ne Nakamura-san. I have some work to do.”

“You’re so hardworking! We’re having a party hosted by a close friend of mine in a nice club in Roppongi. Here’s the card.” She handed him a fancy-looking paper, intentionally brushing her perfectly manicured fingers against his hand. “You should join us if you have time!”

“Thank you” He politely replied. _That’s the 3 rd Party in Roppongi I’ve been invited to this week. Thank God it’s Friday, and it’s my last model job for a while! They’re really persistent, these ladies._

He left the studio, going back to his house. He was a freelance photographer, and his main workplace was underneath his home. He had a private studio and office on the first floor, and lived on the second. He had worked really hard to be able to arrive to this point, but he was now 30 years old and a very successful photographer. He took some regular jobs, mostly from fashion or cultural magazines. He also traveled sometimes, for personal projects he wanted to achieve. He had already published 5 photography books.

He liked photographing anything he found inspiring, from the most casual-looking inanimate object to the most exciting celebrations or natural phenomena. Every single thing had potential, and he liked to open people’s eyes to different perspectives through his work. For him, fashion models were the most uninteresting subjects because he had to follow precise limited codes to make the pictures ready for a magazine. It paid really well though, and he had the eye for the best angles, making him very popular and demanded by big fashion agencies. He was even requested by some models who never gave up on trying to seduce him in spite of his constant polite refusals. They all thought he was very shy, or very intimidated by them. Of course, he wasn’t the most sociable person, and he didn’t like interacting with people he wasn’t comfortable with. He didn’t warm up to anyone, and he definitely wasn’t going to accept any of these parties’ invitations. Not that those women were bad or despicable, some of them were really nice and sweet persons, but they were women. And Shige wasn’t interested in women. Not in the way they wanted him to be. This was why he took his distances.

He did have some photo-shoots with male models, but none of them really interested him – though he did have one night stands with a couple of them, but it was purely physical.

 

He was on the train on his way back when he looked at his phone. He had many notifications, but he ignored all except one.

_**From: Tegoshi Yuya** _  
_**Subject: Still alive?** _  
_**Shigeeeeeee how have you been? Are you still alive? Did you get immerged in another project of yours? Are you even in Japan? Anyway, if you are, you should remember your old friend Yuya who worries about you… Do you have free time?** _

Shige smiled. He had met Tegoshi in middle school, and even though the other man was very different from him, they have been best friends for a very long time. With his flashy blonde hair, his athletic body and androgynous appearance, Tegoshi could’ve easily been a very popular model or even an idol – he had a great voice, and never failed to proce it when they went for karaoke – but he had chosen a more academic path, and he was currently a psychology teacher in a prestigious university in Tokyo. It was hard to believe it, but he was a really serious and strict teacher. He was also very popular and he was loved by both his students and his colleagues.

_**To: Tegoshi Yuya** _  
_**Subject: Re: Still alive?** _  
_**I am alive, but I’ve been having too many jobs lately… I’m in Tokyo though. If you’re free, you could come and hang out at my place tonight. Too tired to go out. Bring beer though.** _

He received an answer very fast.

_**From: Tegoshi Yuya** _  
_**Subject: I’m coming!** _  
_**I’ll be there in 20 minutes! I’ll buy beer on my way. I have something interesting to tell you though! Be prepared!** _

_Something interesting huh… I hope it’s not one of his crazy exes again…_ Tegoshi was a really nice person to be around, but he tended to choose his lovers in a very bad way. He had his fair share of crazy jealous ex-girlfriends, and he had asked Shige too many times to pretend to be his boyfriend in order to get rid of them. “Maybe I should go out with Shige… That would make my life way less complicated ne~” Tegoshi wasn’t completely straight – he just didn’t like to bother with labels – and he knew that his best friend was gay, but they were not attracted to each other at all. They had tried kissing when they were in high school, and ended up separating almost instantly, laughing awkwardly before deciding to forget it and move on. Their bond was very strong, but it was platonic.

The doorbell rang almost half an hour later. The blonde man seemed very excited, smiling enthusiastically while hugging his friend after putting down the plastic bags full of cans and snacks.

“I missed you, Shige-chan!”

“Yeah me too, Tegoshi, me too. I’m done with my latest project though, so I’ll have more free time in-between jobs.”

“Oh that’s great, because it’s related to the thing I have to tell you.”

Both friends sat down on the sofa in the living room.

“So it’s not one of your crazy girls this time!”

Tegoshi laughed amusedly and took a gulp of beer.

“Nope, it’s not! It’s actually a quite serious matter. Well, more like a proposition.”

“Shoot”

“Alright, so… Shige, are you interested in teaching?”

“Teaching? What kind of teaching? Photography?”

“Yeah. Actually, the university where I work is recruiting new teachers for the next term, because new majors are being added, and study programs are being revisited. I’m in the Faculty of Human Sciences, but I received an e-mail from the dean of the Faculty of Arts and Design yesterday. So I went to his office, and well, apparently, he’s a fan of yours, and he knows I’m your friend. He asked me if it was possible to convince you to teach photography starting from the next semester.”

Tegoshi had appeared in Shige’s first photography book, in both men and women’s clothing. He was one of the best human models he had ever photographed. Shige frowned slightly. _Teaching? I don’t even know if I’m capable of that! I…_ His thoughts were interrupted by his friend.

“I know what you’re thinking. You’re perfectly capable of teaching. Plus Ohno-san isn’t the type who would choose someone randomly, from what I’ve heard. I don’t know much about the faculty of arts and…”

“Wait… you said Ohno-san? Don’t tell me you’re talking about Ohno Satoshi!”

“Oh yes! That’s his name! Do you know him?”

“He’s the master when it comes to modern arts! He’s a genius artist, sculptor and he also excels in photography. And he likes my work?”

“He has all your books in his office library. I noticed them the moment I went in. And he has a lot of books. Don’t underestimate your talent, Shige! I don’t know much about the art department of the university, but it seems like a nice place to work in. And you’ll have interesting colleagues…”

The blonde man seemed to be spacing out for a moment, a strange dreamy smile on his face.

“There’s something you haven’t told me…yet. Who did you set your eyes on in the art department?”

Tegoshi giggled – actually _giggled_ – and he got closer to Shige as if he was going to reveal the most shocking secret ever.

“It was only a glance, and it was a bit far because she was actually going towards the design department… a red-haired beauty with ample clothes and a long skirt…”

Shige raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you preferred them sexy and more…flashy?”

“Oh but who said she was not flashy? She was the flashiest ever! I mean…I was very far, and I noticed her! She was going towards the offices. Probably a teacher… I wish I was able to see her better….”

“And you didn’t try to get closer to that person, or maybe talk to her?”

“I wanted to get closer! But Ohno-san was with me! We were on our way to have lunch together… it would’ve been outright weird and rude to go in another direction.”

Shige sighted and hoped this new crush his best friend had would end well. It was unusual for Tegoshi to go for that type of person, especially with so little information. He would either go on full attack seduction mode, or get bored of it overnight, if he didn’t have a chance to see the person again. Anyway, the main issue of the moment wasn’t this redhead, but the very very tempting job offer. _I kind of want to try teaching, to see if I’m really capable of transmitting something to others. I want to communicate my passion for photography, and if Ohno Satoshi himself thinks I can do it…_

“Can I meet Ohno-san? I’d like to know more details about this teaching thing!”

He was faced with a smug knowing smile, and a pat on his shoulder.

“I knew you’d ask me for a meeting, so I’ve already arranged one on Monday. I don’t know anything about your work schedule, but I know dinner is pretty safe, so we’ll meet in a restaurant!”

Tegoshi’s ability to read him was sometimes scary. He fortunately didn’t have anything planned for Monday evening. And even if nothing came out of this teaching offer thing, at least he would get the chance to meet Ohno Satoshi!

 

* * *

 

The two friends were led to a private room on the second floor of a very old but really nicely decorated izakaya. The dean of the faculty of arts and design was waiting for them, and he was not alone. As much as Ohno looked like a fisherman who stayed too much in the sun, the other man was the total opposite. Pale, with some dark circles under his eyes, but with a beautiful young-looking face.

“This is Ninomiya Kazunari, my husband. I hope you don’t mind him having dinner with us!”

Ohno’s husband was a video game designer, working between Japan and the USA. He was actually the one who knew about Shige’s work from the beginning, sharing his enthusiasm with his husband and making him a fan too. They were both eager to meet the suddenly very embarrassed man.

They had a discussion about different forms of art at first, before moving to the main topic, which was the teaching job offer. And by the end of the dinner, Shige’s hesitations became almost nonexistent. He wanted to try it, and he was now looking forward to the beginning of the next semester. He would actually have to come to the university to have formations and orientations once per week in February and March. They were currently in the last week of January.

“You know… I have absolutely no experience in academic teaching…”

“Don’t worry about that, Kato-kun! You won’t be the only one. And you’ll be helped by your future colleagues, me included.”

“Ohchan didn’t have any teaching experience when he began either! He barely had a high-school diploma, and his experience.”

Ninomiya was looking at his husband with a proud smile, telling them interesting and funny stories about how they met, and some cute but embarrassing moments, including the artist almost collapsing when he had proposed.

“Oh-chan looks calm and sleepy all the time, but don’t let that fool you. He’s a perfectionist, and, like we all know, the quiet ones surprise you!”

The game designer was smiling happily, while his husband was adorably blushing. Shige was internally cooing. _They’re such a nice couple…_

“Shige-chan is looking at you with his photographer’s eyes!” Tegoshi had an amused smile on his face.

“We’re really photogenic, so he can’t help it, I guess!” Ninomiya laughed. “You can take pictures if you want. I saw your camera.” He sighed. “And with that level of passion, you’re insecure about the teaching part, huh? You’re gonna be more than fine!”

They left not long after the impromptu photo-shoot, exchanging contact details, hoping to have another occasion to gather like this.

 

On the first day of the teacher orientations, Shige came earlier, accompanied by Tegoshi. Exams were near, so there weren’t a lot of students wondering around – the library was full, though. The blonde man showed him around, telling him about the general things he had to know about the campus. They went next to the main lecture building, where the new teachers would receive instructions.

The classroom in which the first meeting would be held was almost empty. Shige sat in the front row, close to a window. He was too timid to join the conversation that the other people in the room were having, so he just checked his blog on his phone. He sometimes uploaded random pictures and gave photography tips on it.

“So…You’re going to teach photography?”

Shige looked up to see who had spoken to him. The man standing beside his table was tall, dressed in a plain suit. He was very average-looking, with short brown hair and brown eyes, but Shige found himself drowning in their depth, and he was suddenly paralyzed by the most dazzling smile ever. He stared at the stranger, who looked worriedly at him.

“Um… Was I mistaken? I thought… with your camera… and I… um… I’m actually very nervous…”

“Oh no… You’re not! I mean…you were not mistaken” Shige laughed nervously – damn awkward shyness. “I’m a photographer. My name is Kato Shigeaki.”

“Oh! Nice to meet you, Kato-san! I’m Koyama Keiichiro. I’m a historian and an anthropologist. I am very excited about teaching here! It will be my first time as a full time professor and lecturer!”

The very enthusiastic – and very nervous – babbling man ended up being a very impressive person. He had majored in both history and anthropology, and at 33, he was one of the youngest PHD professors in his domain. He was a very nice person to be with, and Shige was at ease with him very fast – it was a miracle, considering the fact that he was usually very awkward with strangers.

They sat beside each other for every other orientation session. They also got to know some of their future colleagues, like Kamenashi Kazuya, who would teach in the music department, and Mizuhara Kiko, future design teacher. The 4 of them got along really well, and they planned to go out and celebrate at the end of March.

“Can I tell my friend to join us? He’s a teacher here, in the psychology department, and I’m here thanks to him!”

Kiko clapped her hands excitedly, nodding her head, before adding:

“I’m also here because of someone! Taka senpai is the head of the design department! He told me about the need for new teachers here, so I’ll tell him to join us too!”

“The more the merrier!” Koyama smiled. Kamenashi simply nodded.

They had decided to meet near the main gates of the campus, after the last session. It had ended early, so the 4 future teachers were the first ones there. They didn’t wait for long before Masuda Takahisa ‘Taka senpai’ joined them. The man had a quite unique appearance, and Shige felt some kind of _Deja-vu_ when he was introduced to the design teacher. He had blood red hair, and he was dressed in a very unconventional way, with baggy clothes, and some sort of ample skirt over tight pants.

**_…she was actually going towards the design department… a red-haired beauty with ample clothes and a long skirt… Who said she was not flashy? She was the flashiest ever!_ **

Shige’s eyes widened when he realized that the man facing him was most probably Tegoshi’s red-haired mystery “woman”… Well apart from the fact that he was mistaken about the gender… It totally fit the description. All doubts disappeared when he saw the blonde man, who had just arrived, standing frozen, staring at Masuda.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Eh…Oh… man…ha…”

The psychology professor seemed unable to form any kind of coherent sentence, eyes wide and cheeks rosy. Shige took pity on him and patted his best friend’s shoulder, startling him slightly, before introducing him to the others.

“This is Tegoshi Yuya, my best friend. He teaches psychology here.”

The redhead was looking at them with a big smile on his face, and he extended his hand for a handshake, lingering a little more than necessary on Tegoshi.

“We’re colleagues, but we’re in different faculties. I’m Masuda Takahisa, by the way. Nice to meet you, Tegoshi-san!”

The others also introduced themselves, the blonde man nodding in a very distracted manner. He kept throwing glances at Masuda on their way to the izakaya. They had reserved a table with an all-you-can-drink formula. Shige couldn’t help but notice how the redhead instantly sat down beside his best friend. His eyes met Kiko’s and she nodded with a very amused knowing smile.

A couple of drinks later, Tegoshi’s unexpected shyness completely faded out, and he was sitting very close to “Massu” – who didn’t seem to mind neither the closeness nor the nickname, his big bright smile rivaling the sun. Shige was having fun, hearing about Kame’s adventures with a band he was in during high-school, and Kiko’s stories about her time in America as an exchange student. Koyama didn’t speak much, but he threw in a comment or a joke once in a while. He seemed overjoyed, and his eyes were almost sparkling.

_He’s beautiful…. I could stare at him all night and not get bored… I want to take a picture of him!_

“Ah~ I want to take a picture of Koyamaaaaaa”

Shige hadn’t realized he had spoken out loud until he noticed the others looking at him – Koyama himself seemed surprised, a small blush coloring his cheeks in an adorable way.

“Shige-chan’s photographer’s eyes strike once again!” Tegoshi giggled, putting his arm around Masuda’s shoulders. The redhead grinned and circled his waist. “You never ever take a break do you?”

Shige made a big smile, and took his camera out of his bag – he really never went out without one!

“Act natural guyyyyyys” He was very tipsy, but his urge to capture the moment was stronger than his clouded mind.

The others, who were obviously influenced by alcohol, began making exaggerated model poses – that was mostly Tegoshi and Kiko – and funny faces. He took group and individual pictures, encouraging them in a caricatured way – “Yes! Perfect…that’s it…gooooood!”

 

 

Shige took his time to go through the pictures the following day. He had woken up very late and with a killer hangover, but he cured it pretty fast, before connecting his camera to his laptop. The images were really nice, making him smile in a fond way. He had one absolute favorite though. He had taken it while Koyama was extending his hand towards him, laughing so hard that his whole face was red, and his eyes were almost completely closed. He could still see the sparkle in his dark orbs though. Koyama Keiichiro had a very expressive face, and his eyes… they were captivating. Shige wanted to photograph the man in every possible situation. He had wanted to ask him to be his model ever since they met, but he had been too shy to do so…

He suddenly remembered something that had happened a little before they left the izakaya last night.

**_“If you weren’t a university professor, you could’ve easily been a model, you know?”_** He had whispered these words with a dreamy smile on his face, and Koyama had blushed adorably.

**_“Anyone can become a model in the eyes of a drunk man, Shige…”_** His nickname had sounded so good when he was the one saying it.

**_“I wasn’t drunk when we met… I’ve been wanting to take a picture of you ever since...”_ **

They had been interrupted by Tegoshi and Masuda, who were happily singing together, and harmonizing. They both had really nice voices, and they sounded great together. Kamenashi was cheering them, babbling about going to the karaoke next time, and Kiko was enthusiastically agreeing with him, already making plans. They had left not long after, not wanting to miss the last train to go back home.

 

“Someone has a crush~ a big big crush~”

His best friend, who was sleeping over, since his house was closer, woke up while he was staring at Koyama’s picture. He continued teasing him in a sleepy voice, while rubbing his eyes and eating a quickly made sandwich.

“Look who’s talking! You were practically glued to your Massu yesterday! I have proof!”

He then proceeded to show him the pictures, and his friend didn’t deny anything, eagerly moving closer to be able to see better.

“He ended up not being a woman, but I prefer it this way! He’s so cuuuute…and hot…”

Tegoshi sighed dreamily. He was obviously attracted to the design teacher, but there was more to it than only the physical part. If it continued this way, he was sure he would end up falling for the redhead. The latter seemed to be interested too, from the way he had discreetly whispered in his ear before they separated: **_“Let’s not be stranger, yeah? My office is not hard to find!”_**

 

* * *

 

 

It was the beginning of April, but the sakura had yet to bloom. They were unexpectedly late, but it was a matter of days before the whole scenery would become majorly pink-colored. Going out of the station, Tegoshi was trying to reassure a very nervous Shige, who looked terrified.

“You’re gonna be fine! You love photography, you’re an interesting guy, and you’re very well prepared! Come on! You’re the biggest perfectionist I know!”

“But what if I forget what I wanted to say? What if they hate me? What if I’m not good enough? What…”

Shige was interrupted by a hand clapping his back and an arm circling his shoulders.

“Stop being a drama queen! It’s only the first day! And knowing that you never ever get separated from your camera, you’re far from ‘not good enough’. I bet you even take it to the toilet with you… or maybe not… cause you wouldn’t want it to get dirty or wet…but maybe you have a waterproof one….”

“Ohayou, Kame!” Tegoshi managed to say while laughing. Shige was trying hard not to smile, but he ended up chuckling slightly.

“That’s better! You have a nice smile, mister photographer! That’s how you should show yourself to your future students.”

“Thank you…” he timidly mumbled to the other, who went towards the music department after wishing them a good day.

The blonde man had decided to accompany his best friend, and he appeared to be shining when they were greeted by one very excited redhead.

“Ohayou Massu!”

“Tegoshi-kun! What a pleasure! Kato-kun, I’m gonna be the one to show you around, since you’re going to share an office with Kiko-chan. The photography and design departments have their offices in the same place, so feel free to come to my office if there’s anything you need.”

Masuda seemed almost disappointed when Tegoshi excused himself to go to his own building, but he continued showing Shige, and Kiko – who came out of their shared office – around. They had a common teacher’s room with the art department, and Ohno was waiting for them there. The dean greeted them very enthusiastically, and they discussed a little with him, before each of them went to the classroom in which they were supposed to teach.

Shige was trying to control his trembling hands while opening the door. He took a deep breath, patted his camera bag and smiled. _It’s going to be fine. I can do it. Shige can do it!_

There were around ten students in the classroom – this was the smallest class he had, and it already made him nervous. Some of them were talking in groups, others were alone.

“Ohayou gozaimasu. My name is Kato Shigeaki, and I will be your introduction to photography teacher for this semester. It’s my first time teaching, so let’s try to make it a good experience for both you and me. I love photography more than anything, and I hope I’ll be able to communicate some of my enthusiasm to you guys. I know that not all of you are photography majors, so I’d like to know more about you. Please introduce yourself, your major, and say one thing – it could be anything, really – that you’d like to take a photo of.”

Everyone did a brief self-introduction, and they had various specializations: modern arts, architecture, design… Half of the students were actual photography or media majors, and one of them in particular was very happy to be there. Nakajima Yuto was a first year student, and he had the exact same camera model as the one Shige carried with him everywhere. He was actually one of the oldest followers of Shige’s blog, being into photography since childhood. “Kato sensei is the one who made me want to do this for a living.” Shige discovered that he was the **Aozora93** who never failed to comment every post he made – not that he made too many of them, but he tried to keep it regular.

The course ended very smoothly, since he didn’t have too much time to begin anything serious. He only did a brief explanation about the basics of camera functions. His second class was right after the first, and it was in a different classroom. His worries about getting lost were eased by a smiling Yuto, who informed him that he was in the following course he would be teaching.

“I was so surprised when I saw the list of our teachers for this semester, honestly! I don’t know if you remember, but after ‘Pink and Gray’ was published, you had this small event in which you gave a photography course to some people. And I was in middle school, but…”

“Oh my god! You were that kid who asked me to sign his copy! It was you, wasn’t it?” Yuto nodded excitedly. “You were so stressed, and so small! And you couldn’t look at me without blushing!” The student smiled and blushed furiously. “You grew up so much! It makes me feel old!”

“No! You’re not old! I mean… you’re so cool, and you’ve done so much, and you’re barely 30… and I just admire you so much…”

Shige felt very embarrassed by the student’s compliments, and he was glad when they reached the classroom.

“I’m sorry I must sound like a lovesick groupie, but I’m just so happy to be your student!”

“Oh… It’s ok Nakajima-kun… It’s just that I’m very bad with compliments… And I hope I’ll be able to give you the necessary knowledge for you to find your own way into the photography world!”

The younger man’s eyes were shining, and he sat down in the front row, while the classroom began to fill. His students seemed all very interested in the course, and even though most of the period was lost for self-introductions, there was another session right after. Shige had been a bit anxious about it, but it all went well.

It was finally time for lunch break, and for Shige, it was all for the day. He only taught some morning courses, and 3 days per week. It was some sort of trial for him, as he had requested to take it slow. He only had a general introductive course that could be taken as an elective, 2 specialized courses for first years – they were for photography students, but could also be chosen by media and modern art students – and 1 more advanced. The study program for first years was new, and if everything was fine and he still wanted to continue as a teacher, he would have more classes after, as he would be giving more advanced courses.

Kiko was already in the office, discussing with Masuda. The latter asked him if everything went well. Shige told him about his student, and the other 2 chuckled when he mentioned Nakajima.

“At least you have a sincere admirer. Some of my students asked me if I was single, and others were ogling me openly. Damn teenage hormones!”

“That’s because Kiko-chan is gorgeous! You’re gonna get a nice nickname, or a sexy one. I once discovered that some students nicknamed me buta (pig) sensei.”

“But Taka senpai is not a pig!”

“Well I do have chubby cheeks. And my hair color was pink red at that time.”

Kiko was laughing and Shige’s smile was very wide. He checked his phone to see that he had received a lot of Line messages from Tegoshi, asking him about his first courses, and offering him to go for lunch together in the cafeteria – asking of course to extend the invitation to his colleagues. Both of them agreed, even though Masuda had his own bento. They had also messaged Koyama and Kame, but the latter told them that he was already with his colleagues in the teacher’s room of the music department, and Koyama had something to prepare in his office.

The blonde man was already sitting at a nice table outside, next to a big garden.

“I was wondering why I had never seen you around Massu! You make your own bento!”

“Yeah, I usually eat in the teacher’s lounge in the faculty. And well, since I eat a lot, I prefer cooking for myself!”

“This is probably also one of the reasons why they called you buta sensei!” Kiko laughed.

“Buta sensei? But Massu is nothing like a pig… unless they were talking about his cuteness… but Massu is cuter! And his bento looks awesome!” Tegoshi seemed satisfied by his statement, before he actually realized what he had said and that he had said it out loud. The redhead’s cheeks were rivaling his hair color, and the other 2 were looking at them with an amused smile.

“Thanks Tegoshi-kun... you can taste whatever tempts you!”

“It looks delicious, but I’m really full now! My appetite is really tiny… but I’ll taste it another time for sure!”

Tegoshi and Masuda had afternoon courses, but the new teachers didn’t, so they both headed together towards the station.

“They. Are. So. Cute!!!!!” Kiko said happily when they were walking alone.

“They’re so obvious… and oblivious!”

“True! I’ve never seen Taka senpai like this! Ususally, when he’s crushing on someone, he tries to hide it and it’s hard to tell. And he doesn’t trust people easily.”

“Tegoshi’s also acting in an unusual way. He usually falls for the wrong people, and they’re either slutty flings or crazy girls. Actually, the first time he saw Masuda, he thought he was a woman.”

“He does have an androgynous style.” Kiko chuckled. “You mean Tegoshi-kun is… kinda straight?”

“Well no. He’s bi, but he never had anything serious with a man. Cause when he accompanies me to gay bars, he usually picks the one-night-stand kinds of guys.”

“You’re gay, right?”

“Yeah. Is that obvious?”

“For me it is, but I have a good gaydar, I guess. I’m pan, by the way!”

“You must have a very good gaydar, then. Because I wouldn’t get hit on by all the female models I work with if my sexual orientation was obvious!”

“Oooooh Shige-chan gets hit on by models!” She teased.

“I think I’m the person who refused the biggest number of fancy parties and advances by beautiful willing women!”

“Shige is popular! But you wish you were asked out by completely different person… A tall, brown-haired, awkward history professor, maybe!”

Shige almost stumbled, laughing nervously and feeling his face heat up.

“You’re way too observant, Kiko-chan!”

“You guys are just too obvious!”

They rode on the same train, continuing their chat on LGBTQ in general, and since they lived one station apart, and Shige got down first.

 

* * *

 

 

****_From: Koyama Keiichiro_  
Subject: 1 st day!  
Kato-kun hello! I’m so sorry for not making it for lunch today! But I wanted to know… how was your first day??? Do you have classes tomorrow? 

Shige had just finished his afternoon job, and he smiled very widely while checking his cell phone.

****_To: Koyama Keiichiro_  
Subject: Re: 1 st day!  
Hello Koyama-kun! My first day was good, how about yours? I do have classes tomorrow. It’s every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday for me. You’ll join us for lunch tomorrow, won’t you? 

He felt his mood improve even more when he got a positive answer from the other man, who told him about how much he loves teaching. They continued mailing back and forth for some time, and actually stopped when it was time for them to sleep. Koyama’s **_Goodnight Kato-kun :) I’ll see you tomorrow!_** made it really hard on Shige to be able to fall asleep, from the uncontrollable beating of his heart.

 

* * *

 

 

Masuda Takahisa was a pretty simple man. He liked fashion, food, good music and cleanliness. He usually cooked his own food and ate in the teacher’s lounge in his faculty, sometimes having nice discussions with his colleagues. He preferred quietness and organization, but, for the 2nd day in a row, he found himself on a table in the noisy cafeteria, with a bunch of very lively people. Not that he didn’t like them. They were all really nice and he felt at ease with them. But he didn’t really pay much attention to them, because he was always distracted by one blonde irresistible man.

He couldn’t explain why, but he felt drawn to Tegoshi Yuya in a way he had never felt towards anybody. Sure, he had crushes here and there, he felt attracted to other men, but with Tegoshi, it was different. And it was driving him insane. Especially at that precise moment. The day before, he had felt happy by the compliment on his bento – after the one about how he was way cuter than a pig, but he didn’t want to read too much into this one. So he had cooked a little more food that morning, preparing an extra bento, smaller than his, because he remembered that the other man said he had a small appetite. The psychology teacher had appeared absolutely delighted when he had given it to him, and he was currently making his life difficult – and his pants tighter – by eating in such an attractive way that Masuda was trying really hard to keep his self-control. _How can the others stay calm? Damn! Maybe I’m too much of a pervert._

“Massu, you’re the best! Everything is soooo delicious!”

He was too cute for his own good. He was too _erotic_ for his own good.

“I….I’m glad you like it… It’s not much…”

“If Tegoshi says it’s good, then it must be. I’m almost jealous!” Shige saved Masuda from becoming a blushing blabbering mess.

“Taka senpai doesn’t make bentos for anyone. I have tasted his cooking, but he never made a bento for me.”

_Kiko-chan stop ittttt!_ He felt himself blushing even harder. The blonde man’s cheeks were adorably pink, and he was smiling smugly.

“I’m the only one worthy of Massu’s bento, because I’m special!”

Massu smiled at him, and they both avoided each other’s eyes after that. Koyama, sensing the changing atmosphere, began talking about one of his students, who was a genius, despite looking like a kid.

“I swear, he’s so small and tiny! I almost want to pinch his cheeks! And when I asked this very complicated question and he answered instantly and in a perfect way, I was seriously baffled!”

“Well, one of Shige’s students is a hardcore fan of his!” Tegoshi joined in.

“Nakajima-kun is a really good student. But he kind of idolizes me, and that makes me really embarrassed, because I’m far from being a good role model.”

“My students don’t even treat me like a teacher, and I like that.”

“They don’t call you sensei?”

“They do, but they call me Kame sensei!”

“It’s nice to be close to your students, but you should keep you authority as a teacher.”

“I know, Mr. Cool Psychology Teacher! It’s only the second day. They don’t know what’s waiting for them when it will be exam time!”

Everyone laughed at that, and the conversation continued on a happy mood for the rest of lunch break. On the following days, Masuda continued making 2 bentos and coming to the cafeteria, and he noticed that the only permanent members of their little lunch group were him and Tegoshi – they had eventually made a Line group chat to know who would be able to come and who wouldn’t.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of May, and midterms were done, so the campus felt very empty on that afternoon. Only a few students were wondering around, and teachers were mostly busy with corrections, either in their offices or at home.

**[Line group chat]**

**_Yuya~ :_ **  
_**Is anyone still here?** _  
_**I’m in my office, and I’m DYING** _  
_**BUT** _  
_**I’M ALMOST DONE WITH CORRECTIONS!!!** _

**_Koyama Keii:_ **  
_**LUCKYYYY** _  
_**I’m correcting at home… I’m sick of my office** _  
_**I still have a lot though T.T** _

**_Kameeee:_ **  
_**Hehehee** _  
_**I am done you losers (Lol)** _

**_Yuya~:  
@ Kameee Meanie :(_ **

**_Masuda Takahisa:_ **  
_**I’m still in my office too** _  
_**@ Yuya~ Tegoshi, I’m almost done too** _

**_Kiko <3:_ **  
_**I just finished!!!** _  
_**I’m DONE!!!!!** _  
_**FREEDOM IS MINE** _

_**Yuya~:**_  
 _ **Otsukareeeeee**_  
 _ **@ Masuda Takahisa @Kiko <3 wanna hang out later?**_  
 _ **Since we're all here**_  
**We can celebrate :D**

**_Kiko <3:_ **  
_**@ Yuya~ I’d love to, but I can’t** _  
_**Sorry…** _  
_**I have a date ;)** _

**_Kameee:_ **  
_**Oooooh! Who’s the lucky bastard who gets a date with sexy sensei?** _  
_**Is he hot?** _

**_Koyama Keii:  
;) ;) ;)_ **

**_Kiko <3:_ **  
_**Oh stop it with this nickname @ Kameee** _  
_**And the “lucky bastard” is a she by the way :)** _  
_**She’s very very hot~** _

**_Kato Shigeaki:  
@ Kiko <3 Her name is Rola and she’s a model, right? _ **

**_Kiko <3:_ **  
_**@ Kato Shigeaki HOW DID YOU KNOW???** _  
_**You’re scaring me Shige…** _  
_**Did you spy on me?** _  
_**Or maybe…** _  
_**One of your jobs?** _  
_**But how???** _

**_Kato Shigeaki:  
I just finished my photo shoot with her, and she’s being a ball of energy, telling everyone about her date with an ‘awesome design teacher’… plus she’s one of the rare female models who never ever hit on me :) not that hard to guess!_ **

**_Kiko <3:_ **  
_**LOL** _  
_**I’M GLAD** _

**_Koyama Keii:_ **  
_**@ Kato Shigeaki Otsukare! Your sense of deduction is brilliant XD** _  
_**@ Kiko I’m happy for you Kiko-chan!!!!** _

The conversation in the group chat continued, with Kiko’s date as the main subject. Tegoshi and Massu weren’t very active though, because the redhead had opened a private conversation with the other, asking him if he was still ok with hanging out later. He had received a very enthusiastic positive answer, so he concentrated even harder on his work in order to finish as soon as possible, trying hard not to think of it as a date – but failing miserably, his heartbeat refusing to calm down.

Approximately half an hour later, he heard someone knocking on his office door. The blonde man entered with a smile, and Masuda almost choked on his own saliva when he saw what the other was wearing. He had very – very – tight torn jeans on, and a white V-neck t-shirt, with “ **DO IT** ” on it, it big bold letters. _I think I am becoming a pro at hiding my boners… he doesn’t seem to realize how erotic he is… or maybe it’s just me… he’s gonna be the death of me!_

“Otsukare! I’m almost done!”

Tegoshi sat down on one of the chairs in the office, smiling and telling him to take his time. He was at his last paper to grade, and he put everything in his drawer, organizing his stuff, before getting up.

“Otsukare~ Massu! Let’s go reward ourselves now!”

The two men opted on food instead of drinks, because they were both really tired. They went to a restaurant that was close to the campus, and they got seated in a corner, since the place was really full. No wonder, since their set menus came in really big portions.

“You’re gonna have to finish mine. I can’t eat all of this!”

“Don’t worry, I could eat anything right now!” _I could eat you… you have no idea…_

Suddenly, Tegoshi’s expression changed drastically, looking up beyond the redhead’s shoulder.

“Yuya-kun. Long time no see~”

Masuda turned around to see a woman who was provocatively dressed, with excessive makeup and high heels. She almost seemed out of place in the restaurant. She got closer to their table, and looked at both of them with disdain.

“So… you really went for dick, didn’t you, Yuya-kun~? I guess it suits you, since you’re absolutely unable to please a woman!”

“Whom I go out with and my capacity to please anyone are none of your business.”

She laughed and patted him on the shoulder with a perfectly manicured hand.

“None of my business anymore. I’m with a real man now, not a homo bitch!”

“At least I don’t look like one.”

Tegoshi seemed like he was about to explode either in anger or in tears – or maybe both. Masuda held his hand tightly on the table, caressing it soothingly with his thumb, and then he looked at the woman.

“You should go back to your real man, and leave us homos alone, if you may.”

The woman seemed startled by the very cold, almost scary tone of the redhead, and his freezing over-polite smile.

“Disgusting fags” she whispered, before taking one of the water cups that was on the table, and splashing it on Tegoshi, before going to her own table.

Her ‘real man’ ended up being a member of the yakuza, so the manager couldn’t do anything regarding what she did, but he apologized to them many times, bringing tons of tissues.

“We’re so sorry! I will bring more tissues… She’s Fujita-sama’s lady…. I’m so sorry… I can’t… I…”

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it.” The blonde man said in a dry tone before standing up and going to the toilet. He was followed by the other, who was seriously worried for him.

Tegoshi was looking at himself in the mirror, and he seemed like he was ready to cry. His red eyes met a pair of concerned warm eyes, before looking down in shame.

“Massu, I’m so sorry for wasting our dinner! I’m the worst kind of man when it comes to choosing girlfriends, as you can notice. She’s one of my crazy exes.”

“It’s not your fault! She’s a total bitch. Everybody can make mistakes. And you’re not with her anymore!”

“But she was right! I am a bitch… I go for slutty women and men who only use me for sex!”

The redhead grabbed his shoulder and gave him a firm angry look.

“Stop saying such degrading things about yourself. You are beautiful, both on the inside and the outside, and don’t let anyone make you believe otherwise.”

Silent tears were going down Tegoshi’s cheeks. Massu’s eyes softened, and he used his fingers to dry them in a very tender way.

“I…I try to stay true to myself…and to go forward without listening to what people say… but… but, doesn’t it hurt? When someone calls you disgusting… when they despise you for being into both men and women… when they tell you how filthy you are, just because you sleep with the wrong persons…”

“When I was in middle school, I begun realizing that I was more into boys than girls, and that I was different in general. I used to give my trust to others quite easily. I was pure and naïve. That was until I was stabbed in the back by people I considered my best friends. I ended up being bullied for what I was, what I am. I was called a fag, and dirty homo, and bitch, a cock slut, and every single insulting word that could come to your mind when it comes to homosexuality. But that didn’t change who I am. I learned not to open up to people easily. I don’t trust people fast. But I am still me.”

“I wish I could be strong like you, Massu.” Tegoshi smiled. He then shivered, reminding them both of the reason why they were in the toilet. The white shirt was almost transparent because of the water, making the man’s nipples appear very clearly, brown and erect, and very tempting, especially with the words written on the fabric.

Masuda tried not to stare too much, removing his own extra-large colorful t-shirt and offering it to the other man. He was wearing a black wife-beater underneath.

Tegoshi thanked him distractedly, removing his wet t-shirt, and putting on Masuda’s. It suited him really well, making him appear even more tempting than before, with his pale collarbones fully exposed, making a contrast with the flashy colors.

The silently went back to their table and finished their meal. They ended up having a 50% discount on their food, as a last apology from the manager, and they went out in the quiet night.

“You hide your muscles really well under your baggy clothes, Massu!”

The redhead felt himself blushing.

“I don’t really hide anything… I just exercise regularly, and I like being comfortable in my own clothes.”

“I’m envious… I exercise too, I even play futsal! But I’m just a skinny blondie.”

“You’re beautiful as you are. I already told you that.”

“Thank you Massu! You really made me feel better.”

“Everything I said is the truth.”

“You were quite scary back then though. That bitch didn’t expect you to say anything!”

“I’m a very patient person in general, but I can’t stand others hurting people who are precious to me.”

“You tell me you don’t trust people easily, yet you imply that I’m precious to you… after not even 2 months of knowing me. You’re going to give me false hope, you know?”

Masuda stopped and faced the other man, who was avoiding his eyes.

“If you really mean what I think you are, then it’s not false hope. You’ve been special from the first time I met you.”

“You know… I think I usually went for the easy lays and slutty people because I’m afraid. I’m really afraid to fall in love. But it’s kinda too late now…” He chuckled and looked at the redhead, who got closer to him and gently cradled his face with his hands.

“Don’t be afraid, Yuya.”

Tegoshi circled the other’s waist, bringing him closer to him, as their lips joined. They kissed tenderly at first, but it became passionate very fast. They couldn’t get enough of one another, exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues, and only separating to breathe, before going again.

They were both becoming aroused, and they separated with a lot of difficulty, but they didn’t want to have sex in an empty street at night. They went to the station hand in hand, deciding to go to Masuda’s house, since he lived only 2 stations from there.

Climbing the stairs to the 3rd floor had never seemed as difficult and torturous as it was at that moment. The redhead hurried to go first, because he couldn’t guarantee that he could keep his self-control if he had the other man’s perfectly shaped tight ass in front of him. Said ass felt heavenly on his hands when he grabbed it with all his might as soon as they were inside and the blonde man had literally bounced on him, circling his neck and silencing his “tadaima” with an intruding eager tongue.

Masuda’s hands went lower, carrying his lover from under his tights and going very fast towards his room, not caring about their shoes that were still on. This move made the obvious tents in their pants press against each other at every step, resulting in increasingly frequent moans.

Tegoshi felt himself being thrown on a comfy mattress, and he was very quickly undressed by a fired up Masuda, who removed his own clothes, and took out lube and condoms from his closet.

“Massu~ Hayaku~”

The blonde man was whining deliciously, his legs spread and his hand slowly massaging his aching member. Masuda felt his own cock twitch at the sight, and the instant after, he was between the other’s tights, his mouth full. He heard a loud intelligible moan that sounded like his name, bobbing his head up and down, sucking like he was enjoying the most delicious lollipop ever. Tegoshi’s hands were tangled in his hair, tugging almost painfully.

“Ma…ssu…stop!...Ah…fuck…stop or I’ll come!”

The dick went out of his mouth with a loud pop, and he kissed the head, hearing a high-pitched extremely arousing sound from his lover, who was looking at him with dark eyes, filled with lust and passion.

“Turn around.”

The redhead’s husky voice made Tegoshi shiver with pleasure and obey instantly.

“On your knees. Stick your ass up.”

He complied, muffling his scream with the pillow beneath him, as Masuda didn’t wait for him to make himself comfortable, grabbing his ass cheeks and eagerly biting into one of them, before plunging his tongue deep into his asshole. Since their first meeting, he had been fascinated by the stylist’s hands, and by his long fingers. Said fingers were now coated with lube and meticulously stretching his opening, and he almost came when one of them hit his prostate, pleading his lover to fuck him hard and fast.

He was turned around brutally, and his eyes met Masuda’s hungry ones, before he was entered slowly. He felt the rock hard dick pulse against his walls and the very hot balls against his ass cheeks, sharing an open-mouthed kiss with his lover, both of them moving their hips in an irregular increasing rhythm.

Tegoshi’s knees were almost touching his shoulder, while he was deliciously pounded by Masuda, who couldn’t control his hips nor his voice, groaning and panting loudly when he wasn’t busy sucking on his lips or tongue.

The redhead came first, closing his eyes and burying his dick as deep as possible into his lover’s ass, whining almost painfully against his mouth. Tegoshi’s orgasm hit him like a truck, a couple of seconds later, and he ejaculated powerfully, coating their torsos and his chin, his untouched cock twitching and gradually softening.

They kissed lazily for a while, Masuda licking the come that had reached his face, before moving lower and playfully biting his nipples.

“I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I saw you in that damn t-shirt”

“Mmmhhh… I saw… you… ah… staring at…. me… in the toilet… but… I… was… also… YES… staring… cause… you’re… sexy… as… FUCK…”

Masuda chucked, sending vibration on the over sensitized nipple. They were both hardening again. Tegoshi suddenly pushed the other, removing his half-hard erection from his stretched hole. He threw away the full condom, and licked the thick dick and balls of the other man until they were both ready to go again. He didn’t even bother putting another condom, straddling his lover and riding him with all his might.

They had 2 more orgasms after that, falling asleep instantly after the last one, their sweaty bodies tangled and with satisfied smiles on their faces.

 

* * *

 

“So you had absolutely no problem with devouring my ass yesterday, and now you’re going all OCD on me?”

Tegoshi was sleepily teasing his very nervous lover, who was trying to convince him to get up and take a shower, so he could change the sheets. He found that very cute, especially since he saw the conflict on the other’s face when he had removed the cover from his naked, marked body, smiling lazily and invitingly. In the end, they kind of compromised, with Masuda climbing on the bed and kissing him very passionately, wrapping his legs around his waist, and carrying him this way to the bathroom. The blonde man kept laughing in between kisses, becoming more and more aroused.

“You’re so strong, Massu~”

Masuda had kissed him harder to silence him, putting him on the border of the sink, before preparing a bath for him.

“You’re joining me, aren’t you?”

“Nope. I have to clean and cook breakfast. Plus I already showered.”

“Oh no. You can do this later. We have time. We’re done with correcting and there’s no university today! You’re gonna join me, we’re gonna have fun, and then I’ll help you with the cleaning up, and we can go out and eat, ok?”

It didn’t take much to convince Masuda, who was hesitating at first, but got out of his clothes in a record time when Tegoshi had pouted adorably, whining “Takahisaaaa” in an absolutely irresistible way.

They did have “fun” in the bathtub, and when they got out, they were all pruny and very hungry. They left the redhead’s apartment after turning on the washing machine, both in the stylist’s clothes – Masuda almost dragged the other back to bed, but he was too hungry for that. They spent most of the day in a nearby park, relaxing and talking and enjoying their time together, walking hand in hand.

They still had 2 days before going back to work, so they spent the night at Tegoshi’s house, and separated reluctantly on the last day, in order to prepare for their next courses.

 

_**To: Kato Shigeaki** _   
_**Subject: I’m SO happyyyy**_   
_**Shigeeeeeee. You will never guess what happened to meeeeeeee!!!**_

_**From: Kato Shigeaki** _   
_**Subject: You got laid**_   
_**You went out with Masuda and it went well, I suppose?**_

_**To: Kato Shigeaki** _   
_**Subject: How….**_   
_**How the hell did you know?**_

_**From: Kato Shigeaki** _   
_**Subject: Re: How….**_   
_**You 2 disappeared from the group chat for a while, and you reappeared at the same time… And Masuda is using too many emojis and stickers. Plus I know you… you’re not hard to read.**_

_**To: Kato Shigeaki** _   
_**Subject: Sherlock Shige**_   
_**You should be a detective, not a cameraman… Just kidding XD…And I’m supposed to be the psychology expert…**_

Tegoshi smiled at his phone, texting his best friend back and forth, until he received a goodnight text from his boyfriend. He slept with a big smile on his face that night.

 

* * *

 

Massu felt like dancing when he entered his office in the morning. He had received a very sweet good morning kiss from Tegoshi, who had cornered him before he entered the campus, dragging him to a dark corner and joining their lips before greeting him with a smile that made his heart beat so fast that he was sure everyone could hear it as he walked to his faculty building.

Kiko came in, and she immediately noticed that something was different with him.

“Ohayou~ Taka senp…Oh my god! You… and Tegoshi-kun… right???????” His smile widened and he nodded. “Oh my god! You have to tell me! How? Who confessed? Oh my god finally!”

“Kiko-chan… calm down… We went for dinner. We met one of his exes. She insulted us and he felt down, so I comforted him and confessed.”

“You totally got laid after that. You’re not good at hiding your hickies….”

“Stop stating the obvious and tell me about _your_ date.”

Kiko smiled dreamily and sighed.

“She’s awesome… She tells me she likes acting like an idiot most of the time in front of the people she works with, because it’s easier, but she’s such a smart and interesting person. Plus she’s hot!”

“She’s a model, isn’t she?”

“Yeah Rola-chan is…. she even worked with Shige! She likes him, cause he doesn’t look at her in a sexual way. He likes her cause she doesn’t hit on him, and when I told her that, she laughed at me and told me that it was really funny how her colleagues never noticed that he’s gay!”

“You’re talking about me, aren’t you?”

Shige had entered the office as Kiko was speaking.

“We’re talking about my date with Rola-chan.”

“Congrats! Both of you got laid!”

“Yuya told you?”

“Well yeah… I kind of guessed. I’m happy for you! I know it’s unlikely to happen, but if you hurt him in any way, I can be a pretty sadistic person. Never underestimate a best friend’s power.”

Masuda laughed nervously, Kiko was about to tease Shige about him and Koyama, but they didn’t want to be late for class, so they each went his way. Not that Shige wasn’t thinking about his – currently inexistent – love life, and about a tall brown-haired man, that he continued falling in love with more and more each day.

He and Koyama had gotten close, and they hung out quite a lot, with the group or alone. They had gotten into a close and comfortable friendship, and Shige was too afraid to lose everything by confessing. His feelings were really strong, as was his attraction for the other. Koyama was also his muse. He took pictures of him quite often, but he never got the courage to ask him for a photo shoot. He got hundreds of spontaneous and natural pictures, and he loved each one of them, but he longed to have the other man model for him, be there and pose for his camera, for him, and only him.

He saw Nakajima waiting for him outside the classroom, looking very nervous. The student smiled at him and greeted him.

“Kato sensei… I need advice on something… It’s about a photography contest…”

Shige stopped and nodded.

“It’s open to anyone, and there’s only one theme imposed: true sound. And I am not convinced by any of the pictures I’ve taken.”

“I want to see them and discuss them with you, but we have a course now. Do you have anything after lunch break?”

“I have a course on 5th period, but the 4th is free. Can I pass by your office?”

“Sure! Now let’s go in.”

 

* * *

 

Tegoshi and Massu had been really lovey-dovey during lunch, and Koyama was looking at them like a proud parent, repeating about how happy he was for them. The history professor was the overprotective mother hen of their group, and Shige found this side of him really adorable. Kamenashi, who had joined them, had made a comment about resolved sexual tension, and sometimes rolled his eyes when the couple was being too sweet with each other. Kiko was simply smiling excitedly, looking at everyone like she knew a secret no one else knew of.

The photography student was waiting at the door of his office when Shige had arrived after lunch. He was nervously grabbing his camera, and he spoke in a very low voice.

“Thank you so much for making time for me.”

“It’s ok, Nakajima-kun! Now you should bring a chair on this side and plug your camera on my computer.”

Shige instantly understood why Nakajima wasn’t convinced by his work. The pictures were brilliant, but they seemed too perfect and almost impersonal. There were shots of musical instruments, a blue bird, a natural scenery… But it felt like something was missing.

“I don’t know what to do. The deadline is tomorrow, and I’ve been torturing myself, but I can’t feel satisfied.”

The teacher hummed approvingly, staring at the screen, and closing the opened pictures, returning to the general file. There were random pictures in the folder, so he asked his student for the permission to look around.

“Of course, but most of them are randomly taken anyway.”

“This is exactly why I want to see them. Sometimes, you can find the best things in what you impulsively took without even thinking about making it appropriate for your goals.”

It seemed that the younger man liked taking pictures of objects, animals and sceneries. Shige slowed down his examination when he reached very different pictures.

“They’re my best friends. We’ve been inseparable since childhood… well Keito came back from England in high-school, but they’re the people I hang out with the most. You know Keito…”

“Yeah, I recognized him. He’s a modern arts student, right?”

“Yes.”

“He’s the one who has the most individual shots.”

“Well…yeah. Chinen and Yama-chan, the other 2 guys, are…um… together, so they can be sometimes in their own word. Plus my schedule matches Keito’s more than theirs.”

“I’m going to ask you an indiscreet question, but is there something going on between Okamoto-kun and you?

Nakajima seemed startled, and he blushed.

“Don’t answer if you don’t want to.”

“Um… well… there’s nothing….what made you think that?”

“Your pictures.”

The teacher gave some advice to his student, wishing him good luck for the competition.

“You already have a winning picture in there. I can’t tell you, because you have to figure it out for yourself.”

The next day, when Shige saw Nakajima and Okamoto walking hand in hand in the hallway of the faculty, he knew the photography student had found his answers. _If only I was able to make something about my own love life…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kiko and she deserves to have someone too ;)  
> And about Keito and Yuto, I might write their story later if I get inspired XD


	4. Chapter 4

 “You’re lying, aren’t you?”

“Am not!”

“We’ve been trying to convince him to come for ages! He always refuses! How did you do it?”

It was Friday night, and Rola was in a club in which she had organized a party with fellow models. She was currently having a very smug smile on her face, enjoying her colleagues’ shocked disbelieving faces when she had announced that Kato Shigeaki would be joining them. She felt a delicate hand circle her waist, and her girlfriend laughed before explaining.

“I wasn’t hard to convince him. She got help, and she didn’t invite him alone.”

The blonde model had indeed invited the whole group to the party, with the help of Kiko – who had threatened them very sweetly on the line group chat, making them agree to come almost instantly. Only Kamenashi had declined, because he had a gig.

The photographer arrived first, going straight to his colleague, who led him to the bar, far from the dumbfounded models – “We’re gonna get you wasted tonight, Shige~”.

“I still can’t understand how you did it… does he have a thing for Kiko? He doesn’t behave weirdly with her. But he’s not awkward around her either.”

“They’re used to each other’s presence, since they’re colleagues and really close friends! And they share the same office. Plus Kiko has only eyes for me!”

“Exactly! That means you didn’t even have to charm him!”

“Oh believe me, even if I wanted, it’s impossible for me to charm him!”

“Nobody could! No man can resist that many models. There has to be one of us who’s his type.”

Rola almost burst out laughing. _They’re my friends and I really like them, but most of them are too dumb for their own good._

“Well Shige is a really timid guy, but that’s not the problem…”

Tegoshi and Massu entered the club at that moment, hand in hand, followed by Koyama. The latter waved at Rola, before focusing his whole attention on a certain photographer, who was being offered his second drink of the night. Said photographer looked back, and his cheeks became instantly rosy, his smile widening considerably.

“Do you understand now why none of us _girls_ could charm him?”

The models who were talking with Rola were all speechless. One of them gasped.

“He’s…. gay?!?”

Tegoshi, who was close enough to hear what was happening, proudly showed them his and Masuda’s intertwined hands, before smiling very widely.

“He’s Shi-gay!”

The redhead ruffled his hair, and gently teased him about being too sober for these kinds of puns. Rola couldn’t hold in her laughter anymore. She exploded. _I’m so glad I organized this party… looks like it’s gonna be fun!_

 

* * *

 

  _What a nice smell!_ Was the first thought Shige had, before opening his eyes, and closing them almost instantly, hissing from the pain that made his head feel like it was a battlefield. He breathed deeply and tried to calm down, evaluating his situation. He was in a bed that wasn’t his, but that smelled familiar and damn good. He was in his boxers, and what felt like a cotton shirt. After processing things in his still clouded mind, he was able to recognize the room as Koyama’s.

He tried to get up slowly, eyes not completely open and with a hand on his forehead, when he found pills and a cup of water on the nightstand. _Always prepared, huh…_ He began remembering what had happened little by little, while trying to get used to the sunlight. The party… Rola…Kiko… alcohol….Tegoshi and Massu being lovey-dovey… Koyama coming in with an irresistible outfit…more alcohol…dancing with Koyama…more alcohol…Tegoshi and Massu leaving and entrusting him to the brown-haired man…winks and thumbs up… clinging to Koyama…. asking Koyama to model for him….oh no…

He found the other man in the kitchen, preparing breakfast – or more like lunch because it was almost noon.

“Shige, ohayou! You look awful!”

He made a sound between a groan and a laugh, sitting down and putting his head on the kitchen table. He felt a cup being put in front of him, and a hand tapping his shoulder comfortingly.

“Drink this…it’s my special hangover cure! Works every single time.”

The liquid was disgusting, but 15 minutes later, both men were having a cheerful conversation while eating a really tasty omurice. They didn’t mention the party, and Shige felt relieved. He offered the other man to spend the afternoon together.

“Sure! But there’s one thing… My sis and her husband are celebrating their wedding anniversary, so they’re going on a trip for the weekend. The children will be staying over and they’ll be coming soon. They’re adorable, and I’m sure they will like you! We can spend the afternoon all together, if you’re not bothered!”

Haru, Ren and Ann were indeed adorable children. They had warmed up to Shige very fast, asking him questions about his camera and posing very enthusiastically for pictures. It was obvious that they really loved their uncle, and vice versa. They went to a playground that was already very lively, and the 2 men found an empty bench to sit down on.

“I see them often, but I never get enough of them.”

Koyama’s smile was soft and full of tenderness.

“They love you. You seem like the kind of uncle who likes spoiling them all the time.”

“I do… a lot… this is why I’m glad I’m their uncle. I’m not fit to be a father.”

“Don’t say things like this… You can be the greatest dad ever.”

“Not really… raising a child is too much responsibility for me. Plus I’m not planning to get married.” He laughed nervously and pointed a finger at Shige. “But you! You’re really good with children. I didn’t expect that.”

“I’m just a very timid guy, not a child hater…” Shige pouted. “I’m obviously never becoming a dad either. Not that I want to be one. I love children. As long as they’re not mine.”

“We think the same then! I love those 3 to death, but they’re a handful, and I admire my sis and her husband. Raising them all like this, it’s impossible for me to do the same.”

“I can’t do it either. But talking about your sister and her children, you all have the same smile. I find this really sweet. I enjoyed taking pics of you.”

Koyama was blushing. He looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it and smiled, before asking his friend to send him all the pictures he had taken.

“Sure! Shall we take some more?”

“Good idea! The children will be delighted!”

The afternoon passed by really quickly, and it was time to go back home. The cameraman reluctantly said goodbye to the children, and to their uncle.

“It’s unfair” little Ann protested. “Shige-ji-chan should stay with Kei-ji-chan forever. Shige-ji-chan and Kei-ji-chan should marry fast and live together!”

They laughed really awkwardly, avoiding each other's eyes, before separating. Children were really pure beings…

 

* * *

 

_I can’t wait for the rainy season to be done!_ Shige thought for the nth time, as he was crossing the street quickly, while trying to protect his equipment from the rain. He ended up being soaked himself, but he didn’t care, as long as his precious camera and working tools were fine. He had finished a job that was a bit far from his home, and he was exhausted. He also had courses to give the day after, Thursday.

He opened the door of his apartment and hurried to take a bath and crash on his bed. He hadn’t expected such a downpour, forgetting to bring his umbrella with him, but he should’ve been ready for everything since it was June. He cursed his stupidity once more when he woke up in the morning with a runny nose and a headache. With a mask covering half of his face, and some meds in his stomach, Shige made his way to the university, where he was greeted by a very worried Kiko.

“You shouldn’t be surprised to see sick people in June! And I’m not _that_ sick!”

“Have you seen yourself? I’m sure you did something stupid and caught a cold!”

He told her briefly the reason of his current state.

“I knew it! You should take better care of yourself!” she gently scolded him, before going to the teachers’ lounge and coming back with a warm cup of tea. “Here you go! It will make you feel better.”

Kiko’s reaction was very mild compared to Koyama, who went in full mother hen mode, making the others who were having lunch with them smile fondly.

“Knowing you, not only did you forget your umbrella, but I bet you didn’t even care about covering yourself.” Shige avoided his eyes, felling himself heating up. “You were only caring about covering your stuff weren’t you? You probably have a waterproof bag, but you still gave yourself absolutely no priority.” Koyama sighed, and Tegoshi patted him on the shoulder.

“Koyamama knows Shige really well! You two are too cute!”

The two men looked at the psychology teacher, blushing intently. _They’re too oblivious for their own good._

 

Koyama made sure that Shige would get some good rest by accompanying him home, buying some ingredients on the way, and cooking “my mama’s magic soup, it will heal you in no time!” while the other was taking a warm bath.

“Don’t you have anything to do? You shouldn’t waste your time with me! You already did so much for me!”

“What are you taking about? Shige is more important than other stuff! Tomorrow’s course is ready, and assignment corrections can wait. Let me take care of you!”

“You’re too kind.” Shige was feeling himself heating up, and it wasn’t only because of his embarrassment. Koyama seemed to notice that, as he got closer to him, and touched his forehead, his eyes widening when his hand made contact with the burning skin.

“You have a fever! Go to bed!”

Shige got up, but he suddenly felt dizzy. He was instantly supported by the other man.

“Mmmmm. You smell good… how come you always smell that good?”

Koyama chuckled and they both went to the bedroom. Shige lied down, and soon, he felt something cold on his face. It made the pounding inside of his head calm down. His hair was gently being pushed back by a hand. He grabbed it as it was getting further.

“Don’t leave!”

The hand held his tightly.

“I’m here, Shige. I will stay here until you sleep.” His voice was so tender, so soft. Shige felt like he was between a dream and reality.

“Promise me… to never leave me… Keiichiro.”

He weakly opened his eyes, seeing the other’s watering orbs looking at him with raw emotions.

“I will always be here for you.”

“Will you? Even if I want to do weird things to you every time you look at me this way?” The grip on his hand got stronger. He felt himself drifting to sleep. “Even… if I… love you… so much… that it hurts...?”

He was unconscious before he could hear any possible answer, be he definitely felt soft lips touching his burning forehead.

When he woke up, his fever was gone, and he was feeling much better. His muscles were aching, so he stayed in bed for some time, extending his hand to check on his phone. He made contact with pills instead. They were neatly put beside a glass of water, and a small note.

**_Ohayou Shige! I have to leave cause I have courses to give today, but I’ll be back later. I know it’s your day off, so don’t you dare get out of the house. Take your meds and rest well. When you’re hungry, there’s food in the fridge, you just need to heat it up. If you need anything call me!_ **

**_Keiichiro_ **

Shige smiled while reading the note. _He’s adorable… and he still took the time to do all this… even after what I told him yesterday… Wait… Did I tell him? Oh my god! Shige, you’re an idiot… you’re a complete idiot! I hope it won’t make things awkward between us…_

His cell phone was full of messages from his friends and colleagues, mainly from Tegoshi. Said blonde visited him at lunchtime – he finished earlier than Koyama on that day. When he noticed that Shige was feeling better, he naturally began teasing him.

“You didn’t mind being spoiled by him, did you?” He had a knowing smile on his face.

“He was just over worried. You know how he is! He’s protective with everyone in the group!”

“He is a big mother hen with everyone, but he only behaves this way towards you.”

“That’s because we’re close… And I might’ve messed everything up, because I behaved like a big idiot yesterday!”

Tegoshi looked at him worriedly, questioning him with his eyes.

“I had a fever… and he helped me getting to bed. I held his hand… and I said… stupid things… and I… kind of… told him I love him…”

“Shige you’re an idiot. I bet his feelings for you are as strong as yours. It’s so obvious. You should tell him properly. You two deserve to be happy.”

“But…”

“Shige… You and I both know I’m right. You know he’s not _this guy_! The situation is completely different!”

Tegoshi was indeed right. Koyama would never do what Shin had done. They were 20 at that time, still in university, and Shige had fallen head over heels for a teacher’s assistant, who was 6 years older. The other man had showed mutual interest for him, subtly flirting with him, and making suggestive jokes. It was during a trip to the mountains, for a nature photography project, that Shin had dragged Shige to his room at night, and after that, they continued to regularly sleep with each other in the former’s apartment or the latter’s dorm room. They sometimes went out for lunch or dinner, but it always ended up in bed. Shige was totally in love, and he never failed to say it, showing his affection and his feelings very clearly. The other man would always answer with a smile or a passionate kiss, and Shige wouldn’t mind, thinking that he had his own way of returning his feelings without words. He was blind and didn’t notice that he was being used, until that day.

**_“Kato, meet Emi, my fiancée. Emi-chan, Kato-kun is a very dear friend of mine.”_ **

**_The woman was beautiful, and the smile she directed towards him made his crushed heart completely shatter. She didn’t know anything. And from what he understood, Shin had been engaged for a while. Shige has confronted him when they had been alone._ **

**_“I just want to know why… You were totally aware of my feelings, yet you still lied to me for 6 whole months.”_ **

**_“I didn’t lie to you, Kato! I never ever said I had feelings for you.”_ **

**_“But you’re engaged. And yet, you still slept with me! I don’t get it…”_ **

**_“I’m engaged to Emi-chan, but I wanted to experiment with a man before getting married. I have no regrets now! Did you seriously think I was into you? I’m not a homo… ”_ **

**_Shige was too broken to react, unable to shout his anger or to even shed a single tear._ **

After that, he had avoided Shin as much as he could until graduation. Fortunately, Tegoshi had been there for him, and had supported him through his depressive phase. He got back on his feet, but he didn’t allow himself to fall for someone anymore. That was until he had met Koyama Keiichiro.

“I’m just too scared, Tegoshi.”

The blonde man looked at him with knowing eyes, full of affection and compassion.

“I know you’re afraid of giving your heart to someone. I was like this too without even realizing it. Massu was very similar to you in terms of trust issues. He has also been betrayed by someone who was very close to him at that time, because of his sexual orientation. But he has me now. And I have him. And I think that Koyama is the one for you.”

“To be completely honest, what I felt for Shin back then was nothing compared to what I feel for Koyama. This is why it scares me. With Shin, my heart would beat every time I saw him, and I wanted to be with him and go on dates with him and be a good lover to him. I had feelings for him, but I never ever had the urge to take pictures of him. With Koyama it’s on a whole new level. Whenever I think of him, I feel this unexplainable warmth, and the urge to be with him, just to _be with_ him. I want to share everything with him. Good times, bad times, exciting times, and even boring times. When I see him, I want to take photos of him, but sometimes, that dazzling smile of his makes me totally forget my camera. That’s how much I love him. And I am terrified of destroying that precious bond we share.”

Tegoshi hugged him very tightly.

“That bond of yours is too strong to be broken.”

His best friend’s words and actions gave him courage. But he couldn’t help trembling when he heard the doorbell ring early in the evening. He knew it was the history professor, because he knew his schedule by heart. Tegoshi, who was still there, got up before he could, and waved him goodbye, wishing him good luck, before opening the door for Koyama, who was once again carrying bags, with a worried expression on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

The blonde man patted Koyama’s shoulder.

“I’ll leave Shige under your capable hands. Take good care of him, ok?”

The history professor nodded vigorously, and didn’t lose time to go to the photographer’s side on the couch, touching his forehead and letting out a relieved sigh.

“You look better. I’m glad. But should you really be out of bed?”

Shige smiled reassuringly, trying to calm his beating heart.

“I’m fine, I’m not sick anymore. Just a little tired. Thanks to you. You took really good care of me.”

The brown-haired man smiled and blushed adorably.

“I’m sure you would do the same for me if I was sick. Shige is precious. I couldn’t leave you like this.”

They stayed side by side in silence for some time, before Koyama got up.

“I bought food, I should cook them for…”

He got interrupted by Shige’s hand holding onto his.

“Ummm… about… ah… Koyama, I…”

The older man looked at him with confused eyes, before his expression changed into one filled with determination.

“I think I prefer it when you call me Keiichiro. Or maybe Kei-chan. Or Kei. Or anything that doesn’t involve my family name for that matter. And I’m babbling again, aren’t I?”

“I… um… I can do that… Ko… Keiichiro”

“That’s better. I like how my name sounds when you’re the one who’s saying it! It makes me feel like I’m special to you. And if what you’ve said last night was true, I think you _want_ me to be special to you.” Shige looked at him with his mouth open, unable to say a word. “Oh come on Shige! Help me out here! You keep sending me mixed signals, acting like a very close friend but in a platonic way, and then asking me to model for you when you’re drunk, confessing to me when you’re delirious with a high fever, telling me I’m beautiful when…”

“You are beautiful. And I love you. I love you so much. I couldn’t find the courage to confess before, because I didn’t want to lose that bond we have… I’ve been falling for you from the first time we met… but… I… I’m just… I’m just too stupid sometimes… And I have no self-confidence when it comes to these kinds of things… I just hide behind my camera…”

Koyama smiled and sat down on the couch again, putting the hand that wasn’t intertwined with the other’s on Shige’s cheek, muttering tenderly:

“I’m a hopeless romantic, but I don’t believe in love at first sight. At least I didn’t, before I saw you sitting alone near the window, looking at your cell phone and holding onto your precious camera. I admire the passion you have and how the look in your eyes becomes totally different when you find something or someone you want to photograph. I refused to believe that you had the same look directed at me quite frequently, and I refused to even think about how hot that look is… You drive me crazy, Kato Shigeaki! ”

“I think we’re two oblivious idiots. Tegoshi and Kiko were right.”

Koyama chuckled.

“They’re probably having a bet on who will confess and when. I kind of heard them talking about something like that.”

“Enough talking about them now.” Shige got closer to the other, to the point that their foreheads were touching. “Kiss me, Keiichiro.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Half of Koyama’s words were muffled by their lips, as they kissed as if it would be the last time they could. They embraced tighter, never getting enough of each other, hands circling the other’s waist, or caressing his face, tangling in his hair. They were almost breathless, but they continued kissing with hunger, until they were both dizzy. They hugged and Shige lightly kissed Koyama’s neck, putting his head on his shoulder. The latter, who was ticklish, giggled, and whispered in his ear.

“Why did we wait so long to do this?”

“Because we’re idiots?”

“Yeah we are… But at least we’re together now!”

“I’m happy. I’ve never felt something that strong for someone.”

He felt Koyama shiver at these words, drawing back and kissing his lips lovingly, before looking at him with watery eyes.

“Me too Shige. I never thought I could love a person that much.”

Shige then invaded his face with butterfly kisses, making the other blush and smile adorably.

“You’re the one who’s driving me crazy! When I see you like this, I don’t know if I want to ravish you or take pictures of you until there’s no space left in my cam memory.”

Koyama laughed, looking at the other with mischievous eyes.

“You did mention wanting to do weird things to me, and I think you should keep your word, but not before you’re completely healthy. As for taking pictures of me,” his face became an even darker shade of red “I don’t know what is special with me, but I’m willing to model for you when you feel better. I know how much photography means to you, and it will be an honor to be photographed by you.”

“You’re my muse, Keiichiro. The best pictures I’ve taken since I met you were pictures of you. I have so many of them that I feel like a lovesick fanboy, but I’ve been wanting to make a proper photo-shoot with you forever.”

They continued cuddling and making out until both of their stomachs growled. Koyama refused Shige’s help for cooking dinner, and shooed the other out of the kitchen – “Rest or take a hot bath! Let me take care of you!” – and the photographer obeyed, with a fond smile on his face.

The next day was a Saturday, and Shige only had a job in the afternoon, so he invited his now boyfriend to sleep over. They slept in each other’s arms, and nothing had ever felt more right.

 

Koyama woke up in the morning, facing a peacefully asleep Shige. _And he tells me I’m his muse… he’s the one who’s truly beautiful._ He continued looking at the other with a loving dreamy smile. He stayed still not to disturb his lover, who slightly shifted, making him feel a surprising – but not unwelcome – erection on his tight. _Shige’s hard huh…? Maybe I should wake him up in a special way…_

Koyama very carefully untangled himself from the younger man, shifting under the covers until his face was right in front of a very prominent bulge. He licked his lips and slowly took out the engorged dick, licking the red tip before putting it wholly in his mouth, bobbing up and down very slowly. Not 10 seconds later, he felt a hand tangling in his hair and pulling hard.

“Keii…chiro..oooh”

The moan encouraged him to go faster, massaging the other’s balls while deep-throating him. It didn’t take him very long to feel them tightening, and the hand in his hair pulled harder, warning him. He didn’t take his mouth off the twitching penis, bobbing even harder, before he felt the bitter taste of sperm invading his mouth. He swallowed everything, before removing his mouth from the softening dick with a loud pop.

“Ohayou, Shige!” His voice was raw, and his smile became even wider when he heard his lover chuckle.

“Ohayou… huh… what a nice way to wake up!” He pulled Koyama into a lazy kiss, not caring about tasting himself on his tongue.

“Your morning wood was practically calling for my mouth!”

The cameraman kissed his lover harder, suddenly inserting his hand in his boxers, finding him hard as a rock.

“Well, Keii Jr. is calling for me I guess then.”

He continued stroking him teasingly slow, placing open-mouthed kisses on his jaw, his clavicle, and then pulling his shirt up before taking one of his pointed nipples in his mouth, making him cry in pleasure.

“I see someone is sensitive here~” He teased in a low husky voice, before licking and biting the other nipple, taking the wet one between his fingers and twisting.

Koyama came really hard, dirtying his boxers and Shige’s hand that was soon licked clean by a sinful tongue.

“If I hadn’t had one of the strongest orgasms of my life right now, I would’ve been hard in seconds. You should go easy on me, Shige~”

“You’re the one who makes me do this! You’re irresistible, especially when you come!”

They lazed around in bed until noon, and then they showered together, after coming again with Shige trapped between the shower wall and Koyama, who was masturbating them both while fucking his lover’s mouth with his tongue, muffling their moans.

They reluctantly separated in the afternoon, because the photographer had a job, and the history professor had corrections and course preparations to do.

“Let’s have dinner tomorrow! I want to bring you on a proper date!” Koyama had blushed, and Shige had kissed him, happily agreeing, with equally flushed cheeks.

When he got on the train, Shige checked his cell phone, noticing many messages on the group chat, and 2 private messages from Tegoshi. One of them was sent in the evening, to ask him if ‘ **everything went well ;) ;)** ’, and the second was sent in the late morning.

**From: Tegoshi**  
**Subject: OMEDETOU**  
**You got laid! Don’t try to deny it!**

**To: Tegoshi**  
**Subject: Re: OMEDETOU**  
**I won’t deny it :)**

**From: Tegoshi**  
**Subject: Re: Re: OMEDETOU**  
**Ooooooh it went that well huh? I’m happy for you!  
**

They continued texting back and forth until the photographer reached his destination.

 

* * *

 

The man who had greeted them when they had entered the Chinese restaurant on Sunday evening had a big shiny smile on his face. They learned later that he was Aiba Masaki, the owner of the place, which has been going for generations. His parents still worked there, but he was the main manager, and he was sometimes helped by his wife Rebecca, who was an illustrator – she had apparently also helped in redecorating the place a couple of years ago, and the result was stunning.

The couple had learned all those details on them through Ohno and Ninomiya, with whom they had coincidentally met when they were on their way to their table. The married couple had invited them to join them, and they couldn’t refuse.

“But you know, Oh-chan. You have amazing colleagues, because they didn’t hesitate to join us, even though they were obviously on a date.”

The two youngest had blushed and protested about how joining them was a pleasure, and Ohno had smiled calmly.

“Well it is a double date now” he stated with a satisfied smile.

Aiba Masaki himself had joined them at some point, with his 3 year old daughter Keiko. Apparently, he and Ninomiya were childhood friends, and the latter was the little girl’s godfather.

“I met my wife because of Ohno-kun here! They were working on an art project for charity together, and he was already going out with Nino at that time. It was love at first sight!”

“Well it was at least for this big idiot! Becky-chan refused all his advances at first. He was quite persistent.” Nino teased.

“Well now we’re married and we have a beautiful lady!” He looked at his daughter with love-filled eyes, and she smiled joyfully at him.

“I think Kato-kun wants to take a picture of you.” Ohno had noticed the way Shige was gripping his camera, and how Koyama was looking at him amusedly.

“Oh yeah sure! You can take pictures, as long as you send them to us! It’s not every day that a famous photographer eats in your restaurant and wants to take pictures of you!”

Shige thanked them with a tomato-red face. He then proceeded to take very nice shots of both father and daughter, and he then took pictures of the other people on the table. He ended up photographing Koyama the most, oblivious to the knowing whispers of Ninomiya and his husband about ‘young men in love’.

They left the restaurant with the promise to come back, and they walked hand in hand towards Shige’s apartment, that wasn’t very far.

“It was really nice! Thanks for bringing me to this restaurant!”

“I’m glad you liked it. I went there once with some colleagues, but Aiba-san was busy in the kitchen. Today was the first time I got to meet him. Ohno-san and Ninomiya-san are a very interesting couple, though. You’re lucky to have a superior like this.”

“It’s thanks to Ohno-san that I’m teaching in the university. He personally requested for me, and I still can’t believe it that he’s a fan of my work.”

Koyama tightened his hold on the younger man’s hand.

“You underestimate your talent, Shige. I was so surprised the first time you said you wanted to take pictures of me. Why me? I thought.”

“And you underestimate your charms and beauty, Keii. I want you to model for me. Let me show you how beautiful you are.”

When they arrived at Shige’s place, they entered the studio part instead of the apartment, and the photographer got his equipment ready, while the other was nervously waiting on a couch.

The photo shoot had begun with a very nervous Koyama. But the more it progressed, the more comfortable he became, under Shige’s guidance and encouraging words.

“Yes! That’s it! You’re so irresistible like this. How the hell weren’t you scouted as a model? You’re so sexy!”

Koyama, who felt a surge of courage at these words, and was a little turned on by the undivided attention he was receiving, decided to be a bit more daring.

“I will show you sexy.”

He then proceeded to remove his shirt, exposing his toned chest and abs to the photographer’s hungry eyes.

“You really are gonna be the death of me.”

The sexual tension was palpable, and they were both not even trying to hide their growing erections.

“I… I want to… take nudes of you… if you don’t mind. I’ll keep them to myself…I…”

He didn’t have the time to continue his sentence before the other got up and pulled off his pants and boxers at the same time, exposing his proudly erect dick.

“Gorgeous” Shige muttered, making the standing cock twitch. _My praises actually arouse him… interesting…_

He continued taking pictures, guiding his lover into various erotic poses, until the pressure in his pants became too big to ignore. The thing that made him put his camera down though was not his own pressing need. It was Koyama’s desperate plea.

“Shige… I need to…please… fuck me, Shige…”

The photographer couldn’t take it anymore, stripping in a record speed, and recuperating lube and condoms from one of his bags – always prepared. He pounced on the older man, who was waiting for him with his legs shamelessly open, embracing him immediately, with his hands around his neck and his heels against the small of his back.

Shige coated his fingers while his lover was working on marking his neck, and he prepared his hole carefully, touching the other’s prostate a couple of time, resulting in whines and more desperate pleas. He finally penetrated him in a collective moan, going slowly deeper, until he felt his balls touch the other’s ass. He then grabbed his thighs and began pounding into him with increasing force, encouraged by the “More! FASTER! ” and “Harder…Yessss! Like this…aaaah!” that were driving him crazy, since his lover’s mouth was right next to his ear.

Hi was very close…they both were. He sneaked in one of his hands between their sweaty bodies, and a few seconds after he grabbed Koyama’s cock, he felt warm sperm coating his hand, before coming violently, spilling into the condom and biting his lover’s neck while moaning loudly.

They stayed joined for some time, exchanging lazy kisses, but they eventually had to separate. Shige threw the condom in the trash can, and looked at Koyama, who was still lying on the couch, covered in sweat and dried sperm, with red marks on his body, looking like the personification of debauchery. He couldn’t resist grabbing his camera and taking a few shots, making the other laugh tiredly.

“You made me discover an unexpected kink, Kato Shigeaki-sensei. I love you.”

“I could say the same to you! I love you too, Koyama Keiichiro-sensei.” Shige answered playfully with the same tone, carrying his tired lover princess style towards his apartment. They cleaned up quickly and went to sleep, too exhausted to do anything else.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, Koyama is quite possessive!”

Kiko had greeted him with an amused smile, and a knowing look towards his neck. He wore a shirt with a collar, but it was impossible to hide the big red mark that Koyama had made him the evening before.

Shige had become very red, and his colleague had taken pity on him, concealing it with a bit of makeup. He was very grateful to her, especially when someone knocked on their office door while they were preparing their course materials for the day. It was an overexcited Yuto, who screamed as soon as he was given permission to enter.

“Kato sensei! Kato sensei! I won the contest! I couldn’t wait for classes to begin to tell you!”

Both teachers congratulated him warmly, and Shige told him how much he was proud of him, making him blush intently.

“Thank you so much for your guidance! I couldn’t have made it without you! And without Keito!” He had timidly muttered the last part, with an adorable smile on his face.

“Now that both of you have found your muses, you should go to class, or you’ll be late.” Kiko reminded them teasingly.

Both teacher and student walked side by side in the hallway.

“You should cherish him, Nakajima-kun. Having friends and a special someone by your side is the most precious thing you can ask for.”

“I will. But anyway, not that it’s any of my business, but you seem happier, sensei!”

“Is it that obvious?”

Nakajima laughed and nodded, before grabbing his camera and taking a shot.

“I’m sorry for not asking for permission, but I figured I could show you instead.” They were at the classroom’s door. “I will send it to you during lunch break!”

_That kid… He’s becoming more and more like me! He’s got potential though…._

Kamenashi was pouting on the lunch table, muttering things about ‘too much rabu rabu’, but he fooled no one. He was genuinely happy for his friends. Kiko teased him about being the only remaining single in their group, making him blush and protest, whispering something about having won a bet, and predictable idiots. 

Shige felt his phone vibrate. It was a mail from Yuto.

**From: Nakajima Yuto  
Subject: Thank you**

**I know you must be fed up with me thanking you, but I can never express my gratitude towards you enough. Seeing you like this this morning made me realize how much I owe my own happiness to you. I hope I’m not losing too much of your time, but I need to explain it to you.**

**Ever since I was a child, I felt different from the others, and I stayed alone most of the time. Yamada and Chinen were the only stubborn guys who stuck to me at that time. I’m grateful for them, because they were by my side even though I had a horrible temper and personality. When I entered middle school, I was the perfect student with perfect grades, but I didn’t have any interests, until I saw some of your pictures exposed in a gallery. It was a little before ‘Pink and Gray’ was published, and I got instantly fascinated by your style. They were mainly photos of irises. I clearly remember them to this day. You seem to love them, since they symbolize a lot of things, which brings us to the second thing you changed my life with.**

**I was one of the first followers of your blog, never missing any of your publications. And then, while I was going through puberty and all those changes, I realized I wasn’t interested in women at all. I got scared. But it was around that time that you had one of the many photo shoots you did about LGBT and diversity, and again, it was your pictures that saved me. They gave me the courage to accept myself and come out proudly.**

**Finally, it was you who opened my eyes concerning my love for Keito. I’m a big oblivious idiot, but now I can’t be happier and it’s thanks to you.**

**My email was way too long, but I really needed to tell you this. I wish you all the happiness in the world, and I want to name the picture I’ve given to you this morning, because I think it’s one of the best pictures I’ve ever taken. I want to name them ‘Ayame’ because of these iris pictures that changed my life, and because of the many things that are symbolized by this flower. I hope that someday I’ll be able to take pictures that will change someone’s life like you did for mine.**

**Thank you again, form all my heart**

**Nakajima Yuto**

Shige’s eyes felt watery when he finished reading his student’s email. He felt Koyama’s hand slide in his. He opened the picture, his eyes widening with comprehension, and squeezed his lover’s hand harder, looking at him with infinite love.

_So this is what happiness looks like…_


End file.
